Good to be bad with you
by LadyPalma
Summary: Set after S2. What happens to Madalena and Gareth's storyline, after her little adventure at Dark Evil Lord's castle.


**_Good to be bad with you_**

It had been a long adventurous way for Madalena in the quest of pure evilness, but it resulted into nothing anyway. The Dark Evil Lord had a pretty good taste for jewels, but a few necklaces from the servant were all she got during the two weeks at the castle. No magic training, no introduction to the dark arts, not even a little evil song. Instead, it took just a single meeting for the dark man to tell her the shocking truth: she was too soft to actually be a _good_ villain and he had chosen another young woman as his new pupil, Zelena something from the far world of Oz. Well, Madalena really hoped that that witch could have found a magic to cure her curious rash, because _ew_ , her green skin actually scared her when she saw her.

Maybe the wizard was right, she was really going soft – and not only for that whole-hearted wish. Since her arrival at the castle, she had in fact been a bit too distracted, she had actually talked with the few people she met and, on top of all, she had shed a tear of two while drinking beer. And that was defintely something she was not used to, not the drinking beer nor the crying part. The reason of it all was pretty clear: she missed Gareth, the only person who was able to make her feel truly understood and truly loved.

So, when her adventure at the Dark Evil Lord's castle was over, to her own surprise she didn't complain that much; she just packed her things – plus the new necklaces of course – and then headed back to Valencia, hoping to save at least one aspect of her life. She had already lost the power, the chance of practise magic, the crown and a battle, but maybe she could still have love, couldn't she? That's how she soon found herself again at what used to be her castle and particularly in front of Gareth's door. Was he really living in just a common servant's room now? That upsetting thought crossed her mind for a second and that was the reason why her hopeful smile turning into a disgusting one right in the moment when he opened the door and their eyes met.

"Oh Gareth, surprise!" she exclaimed, trying her best to recover from her thought and especially not to look further inside the messy – and quite smelly – room. "I'm so sorry for leaving you, but you see, I was so desperate for evil and power… It was truly like a curse and-"

Surpisingly enough, she saw him quickly turn his astonishment for her unexpected visit into a sudden action. In fact, without saying anything, he just approached her more and then placed a long passionate kiss on her mouth. Truth to say, it tasted a bit too much like beer, but she had got used to that taste anyway.

"So what, the curse is broken now?" he asked with a hopeful, almost silly, smile.

Madalena raised her eyebrows, looking at him with incredulity for some moments. "Mmm that's another show, actually!" she just let him notice then.

His smile vanished immediately and now he was the one looking confused. "Really? Maybe we should kiss again and see if something happen?"

"That is defintely alright with me, you naughty boy" she replied with her usually mischievous chuckle, but then she turned soon serious again. "But I have to say something first. You know, I left because it was clear that I was losing everything and I couldn't accept that. I wanted more, I wanted everything and I thought that power could make me finally completely happy, but I was wrong because I realized that…"

"That everything could mean nothing if you didn't have the love?"

His new hopeful expression was crushed by her new glare. "Let's not got that far, now, I still want everything! I just realized that power could not have been the only answer and well, the choice was between learning evil magic but having no love at all or being with you and having just a small amount of evil and power. So, this is it… You are the closest chance I've got to get everything…"

That was defintely the most romantic – and twisted - thing she had probably said in her whole life, as her almost teary eyes confirmed. He knew that very well, so he didn't hesitate to swallow back whatever resentment he could have against her and just took her hands in his ones, chosing to reward that honesty with some honesty of his own.

"I'll tell you this, Madalena. We might not be king and queen again, we might not have any power and we might just live in this little and stinky room – okay, not this maybe – but I love you and I promise you that we will take any chance to be evil and do evil things and kill people we don't like just because we can!"

In spite of the little reference to the room, a sincere grin appeared on her lips now, as she nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, you are the sweetest of men, Gareth!"

They looked at each other for some long seconds, their hands clasped together and their hearts finding a new silent connection. It could have been the right time for another kiss or maybe for an evil love song, but before either of the two things could happen, a well-known figure appeared in the hallway and didn't think twice about breaking the moment.

"Queen Madalena, what are you doin here? Are you two back together? Does this mean we are not going to the rescue anymore?"

"No, Sid, my friend, there is not need for a mission as you see!"

But if the happy couple was glad about the ending of the story and were already looking sweetly at each other again, Sid was not happy at all. This could not be the end of his character's story line, where was his certificate of hero, where was his love affair? He defintely deserved more than that, he had been there since season 1!

"But what am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't know, but Gareth and I are quite busy now. This is the making up reunion moment, don't you see?"

"But this is not fair-"

As the young squire kept on complaining about his situation, the previous king and queen sighed aloud in evident annoyance, and when their eyes met once again, it was in a scaring but somehow sweeter way. A decision was made in that look and in a matter of seconds, they had reached for Sid pulling him by the arms. Just smirking at his fearful protests, they carried him near the closest window and then just threw him out, exactly like they had already done once at the beginning of their love.

" _Oh, Gar, I must say it truly feels so good to be bad with you!"_


End file.
